Natural disasters, such as hurricanes, tornados, and wild fires, rage devastation on numerous people every year. In extreme cases, these disasters displace thousands of people from their homes. This creates an immediate and urgent need to provide basic necessities for these people, such as food, water, medicine, and bathroom facilities. Although portable restrooms are often provided, there is typically no place to take a shower in the devastated area.
In other circumstances, such as in a home's backyard, at parks, beaches, etc., it may be desirable to provide an outdoor shower. Although certain types of outdoor showers are available, these showers require a choice between privacy or ease of installation. In some cases, for example, outdoor showers consist of an elevated shower head attached to a source of water, without any enclosure to provide privacy. Enclosures for outdoor showers can provide privacy, but are difficult to install and require customization.